The Spirit Within the Dark
by PinkSeaFox13
Summary: An unknown large source of spiritual pressure has been found in Karakura Town. As Ichigo, Toshiro, and the others investigate, they find the character to a story that was originally thought of as a legend. As they delve deeper, they uncover dark secrets that were hidden with centuries of careful protection. What will happen as they find that some things are better left unknown?
1. A Mystery

Note: This is my first fan-fiction, so forgive me if it isn't so great. I do not own Bleach. Thanks!

It was a dark night. A girl, short for her thirteen years of age, pulled on a too-large sweatshirt over her body. She shuddered as a malicious voice in her head whispered, "Hoshimi, you know that I am slowly taking over. Why not just end the pain and give up now?" Hoshimi rubbed the birthmark on her left shoulder as she climbed into her bed. She replied back, "Never, not in my lifetime." She fell asleep to the sound of a vicious chuckle.

Ichigo groaned. How will he ever finish this pile of homework and go through hollow patrol during the same night? He massaged the bridge of his nose when Rukia jumped out of his closet in full Shinigami uniform. She fretted with the lieutenant badge while shouting, "Ichigo, we gotta go!" Ichigo yelled back, "Rukia, just because your here to get me back on schedule ever since I got my powers back, that does not mean you can order me what to do!" Rukia ignored and kicked his desk, yelling, "Kon, get out! I know you're in there." All of a sudden, Rukia collapsed to her knees. Ichigo gasped and kneeled down with her, shouting, "Rukia, you alright?" Rukia sputtered out, "You fool, can't you feel this abnormally large amount of spiritual pressure?" Ichigo was about to reply when he felt it. The weight of the wave was astounding. He collapsed onto his side, wondering how Rukia was able to stay up like that. He gasped out, "I feel it now." But, as sudden as it had came, the pressure was gone. Ichigo got up, breathing heavily. "What was that?" Ichigo asked Rukia, who was immediately on her communicator. After pushing some buttons, she snapped it shut. "We are being summoned to the Soul Society. Come, you are to arrive with me too." Ichigo opened his desk drawer, pulling out a stuffed lion. He threw it to the floor and stepped on it, catching the green pill that came out of it. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed, and could immediately feel his soul being pushed out of his body. Ichigo looked back at his body and said, "Kon, stay in the room and don't come out until I get back. If I don't get back by morning, you know what to do." Ichigo's body looked up with the mod-soul Kon in it. "Geez Ichigo, a nice 'Get out Kon and use the soul pill removing sticker' would have been ni-" He stopped as he saw his raven-haired goddess and Ichigo run out the window. He sighed and looked at the desk with the piles of homework on it. He smiled deviously and whispered, "Time for a little joke on Ichigo." and picked up the pencil.

Toshiro crossed his arms and stared down at his lieutenant. She fell asleep in the office once again, the pile of work next to her no smaller than it was yesterday. Toshiro leaned down next her ear and yelled as loud as he could, "GET UP MATSUMOTO!" Rangiku sat up suddenly, her auburn-blonde hair flying everywhere. She looked behing her and she said, "Oh, captain. What are you doing in my room?" Toshiro's turquoise eyes glinted as he yelled, "Matsumoto, we are in the office if you haven't noticed, and get back to work! Do you know how behind we are on paperwork?" Rangiku groaned out, "But Capt~a~in, do you know how tired I am? Can't we finish this tomorrow and call it a day?" Toshiro shook his head and replied sharply, "Maybe if you hadn't been drinking with Izuru just a couple of hours ago than you wouldn't be so tired!" They were both going on like this when they both stopped abruptly and looked out the window. "Did you feel that, Matsumoto?" Toshiro whispered to the woman. As she nodded, a Hell Butterfly flitted in through the partially open door and announced, "All captains and lieutenants are to report to headquarters for an emergency meeting immediately." Captain and lieutenant looked at each other, and then ran right out of the room.

Ichigo ran in pace with Rukia as they both raced for Uruhara Shoten. As they ran, they felt three figures join them. "Did you actually feel that, Kurosaki?" Uryu asked as they ran. Ichigo shot back, "Who wouldn't feel that Ishida? Anyways, I want you three to investigate here while Rukia and I are in the Soul Society." Orhime, Chad, and Uryu all nodded before splitting off onto three different paths. As the pair was reaching the shop, they saw Uruhara standing in front of the shop waiting for them. "You need to go in?" he asked as they arrived. When they nodded, he pointed to the secret trapdoor that was open waiting for them. As they climbed down, he mumbled, "Why is it always Karakura Town?"

Toshiro and Rangiku ran into Squad One's headquarters. Toshiro saw that they were the last ones there, and he glared at Rangiku. She insisted on doing makeup before arriving. They walked into their designated spots, listening to the rumors spreading throughout the room. Shunsui Kyoraku, the Head-Captain, cleared his throat at the front of the room. Toshiro looked down, ashamed that his power had helped replace that seat. He listened to what Kyoraku was saying. "My friends, it seems that we have a slight dilemma." Kyoraku said in that slight country voice he had. "An unknown someone has released a great deal of spiritual pressure in the Karakura district, as we all know where that is. We need to investigate this matter, and need to send a team to deal with the case. Do we have any volunteers?" Toshiro stepped forward instinctively. He thought, _This can be a way to show that I am loyal to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This may be my_ chance._ I need to show them that I am still capable, even without my Bankai._ Toshiro declared, "I shall form a team to send into the Human World. Since I have experience in that district, I think I am capable to locate the location of this spiritual energy." Kyoraku hesitated, knowing fully that Toshiro was right, but knew the dangers of having no communication of one's sword and investigating an unknown great power source. Kyoraku sighed and rubbed his eyes. Did Old-Man Yammamoto have to go through these challenging decisions too? He looked up and decided, "Yes, you may go Captain Hitsugaya, but I want one more captain to come with your force. Any volunteers to that role?" Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward and looked at Toshiro, who looked offended. "I will go with Captain Hitsugaya to help with the investigation." Toshiro's white hair seem to raise as he heard the whispers of approval go throughout the room. Kyoraku leaned back and said, "Well, I want you both to create a team to send into the Human World. The rest of you shall find out what you can from in here." He looked at Captain Kurotsuichi and said, "I can trust you with this role, correct?" Kurotsuichi looked up and smiled, saying, "This is could be an interesting future test subject, so of course." Kyoraku nodded and declared, "Okay, the meeting is now over. You are all dismissed." Toshiro was bristling when Byakuya walked over. "We must prepare for our leave." Byakuya told the much smaller captain. Toshiro turned around and said, "Collect three people and meet me in front of the Senkaimon. We will leave in two hours." Toshiro walked out of the room, brewing over the added captain. Couldn't people trust him enough to care for himself? Why do people have to treat his as a traitor, a kid? He was walking to his Squad when he heard someone call, "Toshiro! Look up!" Toshiro glanced up to see Rukia and Ichigo running toward him. Toshiro scowled and crossed his arm, frustration pouring out of him when he said, "Hey, it is Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Thank you for reading! The next chapter will hopefully come out by the day after tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated!

Toshiro- Hey, I am not that immature to think that way!

Me- Sure Toshiro, read what others think in the reviews.

Toshiro- **IT IS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!**

Me- Ok~ay, anyways, please review! I will read your stories and review them if you do!


	2. The Color Red

Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I am starting to get used to fan-fics, so I hope this one is a bit better... Anyway, for those who don't know what's going on so far, just read the latest manga of Bleach. (I do not own Bleach!) I think you will find why Kyoraku is head-captain and etc. Anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

Ichigo ran in front of the small captain, looking down with his hands on his hips. "Hey Toshiro, you okay?" Toshiro glared at Ichigo, muttering, "What did I just say a couple of seconds ago, Kurosaki?" Rukia caught up to interrupt the coming argument, "Excuse me for asking Captain Hitsugaya, but are you the one leading the team into the human world?" Before Toshiro could reply, a deep voice answered, "He is co-captaining with me, Rukia." Byakuya walked up slowly next to the small captain, who was simmering at Byakuya. "Kuchiki, I can answer simple questions like that myself. You do not need to interfere like that again." Byakuya ignored and looked at Rukia, saying, "Can you locate the energy from the Human World?"

Rukia shook her head, replying, "The power was too strong. Both Ichigo and I collapsed, incapable of pin-pointing the source." Byakuya nodded and looked down at Toshiro, who was trembling. "We should get ready for out leave, Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro nodded abruptly and stalked off. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged looks before splitting up, Rukia with Byakuya and Ichigo with Toshiro. Rukia looked up at the moon and sighed. Why are the squads falling apart?

Two hours later the team, (consisting of Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, and Shuhei) stepped out of the gate in the Human World. A trio of humans were waiting for them by the entrance. Orihime was the first to greet them, "Hello everyone, long time no see!" Uryu stepped forward and immediately reported their findings. "We cannot locate the energy source. Either the source is hiding it, or it is so great we cannot sense it."

Toshiro pondered this before telling Byakuya, "We should split off into teams of four. Each group should have someone who knows the area." Byakuya nodded and split the group. Through some debate the groups were divided in this way: 1. Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, , Shuhei, and Orihime, 3. Byakuya, Rukia, and Chad, and 4. Rangiku, Izuru, Uryu, and Renji. The groups split into different techniques of searching. Ichigo's group were in the air trying to feel if the energy comes back, Toshiro's was searching around the school, and Byakuya's were going to Uruhara for equipment and information. Meanwhile, Rangiku's group was walking around the neighborhood to see if they can find anything.

At Rangiku's group, Rangiku yawned and rubbed her eyes, saying, "Hey, why don't we take a nap. I'm still tired from my captain waking me up so earl-" She was shushed by Uryu who was looking at spirit ribbon, who snapped back, "Stay quiet! If the source of the spiritual pressure is an enemy, you bet that they can hear, sense, and see you."

Uryu looked backed at the ribbon when he stopped, grabbing hold of a red ribbon. "Rangiku, how many Shinigami are in the area currently?" The Shinigami in front of him stopped and looked back curiously. "Well," Rangiku replied lazily, "The team should be the only ones currently in the area. I think that there should be..." she looked up at the air counting, finally saying, "Oh, there should be ten of us. Why do you ask?" Uryu paled and counted the red spirit ribbon around him again, making sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He looked up with a solemn look, saying, "There are eleven red-ribbons."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I think the next chapter will come... tomorrow? It might come out earlier, so anywayz... Sorry for it being a little short. Oh, and tell me in your reviews if you think I should make a crossover of Bleach and Hetalia. ALL REVIEWS WELCOME! THANK YOU FOR READING AGAIN! I hope you like it!

Ichigo- Hey, why am I with these two idiots?

Ikkaku- Who are you calling an idiot? You want to finish that fight from after our recoveries so long ago!?

Me- Hey, hey guys, settle down. You are not doing this in my living room.

Yumichika- Hey! Can I use your makeup?


	3. Starlight

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my past couple of stories. The functions are finally getting to me. So, if you all don't know what Spirit Ribbon are, they are the physical manifestation of spirit energy. Everything with spiritual pressure has one. It is stated by Uryu early in the series that Shinigamis' Spiritual Ribbon (Reiraku) are red. So, you can tell how confused the group is... Anyways, things are getting more exciting from here on, so keep reading!

* * *

Rangiku froze, looking at the red spirit ribbon Uryu was holding in his hand. It was true, there were eleven red ribbons. Renji shook his head, grabbing the red ribbons. "It isn't possible, we made sure that everyone was called back. We even made sure Kuruma..." Renji looked up at the air, thinking about that Shinigami with the afro that was assigned this area after Rukia.

He gave up and looked back at the ribbons, examining each one closely. "Hey Uryu, I can tell what these first ten are, yet this ribbon right here is unfamiliar. Do you think it could be..." Izuru grabbed the unknown ribbon, saying, "Well, why don't we follow it? We can find the source right here and now!" The members looked at each other and nodded. With Uryu leading, they raced down the streets, following the red ribbon. They finally stopped in front of a small house at the end of town. Uryu looked at the ribbon leading into the building. "Well, this is where I stop. Can you guys find a way in?" Uryu whispered to the Shinigami behind him.

Renji looked up the side of the building to call out, "Hey, there's an open window here. Come on you guys!" Rangiku and Izuru jumped up to the window where Renji was waiting. Rangiku looked down at Uryu, calling, "Tell the others to come meet us here as soon as possible!" Uryu nodded and ran toward the center of town. Rangiku ducked into the room, looking around the room. It was small and barren, containing only a folding table and chair. The table had a stack of papers and pencils on the surface, a bag right next to the chair. The rest of the room was empty. Rangiku looked at the papers. "Whoever lives here must be a genius. This is trigonometry, yet they are all perfect scores." Rangiku blinked, and inspected the rest of the room. A plain door was located at the far end of the room.

Izuru and Renji were waiting for her there. Renji nodded at the two of the other lieutenants, drawing his zanpakuto. After the other two drew their swords, Renji started the countdown. He signaled three, two, one... He opened the door slowly, to find a hallway. It was as desolate as the room before, with only a picture of a smiling family of three hanging on the side. The glass frame on the picture was cracked over the child, as if to block something. Rangiku and the others snuck down the corridor when they heard the sound of heavy breathing coming from the room at the end of the hall. Izuru signaled to the door, and one by one they walked softly toward it, their kimonos rustling softly with the movement. As they reached the door, Renji counted down again. Three, two, one...

The other three groups gathered where Uryu was waiting. He was speaking rapidly about their findings. "We found that there are eleven red spirit ribbons in the area. We found a ribbon with an unknown spiritual pressure and followed it to a house at the edge of the district. The others went in while I came to report the findings. We need to rendezvous at the house." Toshiro and Byakuya looked at each other and nodded, a steely concern in their eyes. As one, the rest of the groups turned and ran toward the direction of the unfamiliar spirit ribbon.

Rangiku stopped at the sight she saw in the room. It was not as bare as the last room, yet it was still empty, It contained a small bookshelf and a bed on the wall next to the window. A small figure could be seen in the bed. The person was moaning and tossing, as if in a nightmare. Rangiku stared back at the two men behind him. She told them to wait there, for she could sense that this person was not a boy. She crept forward, the figure still breating heavily. She lifted the covers slightly, seeing a young girl sleeping, her face in pain as the nightmare proceeded. Rangiku saw no malice or viciousness in the aura of the girl, yet she still needed to be careful. Aizen didn't seem threatening when he was still captain. She shook the figure slightly, whispering, "Hello, wake up. Hey, hello-" She stopped as the girl sat up, the covers flying over Rangiku. When Rangiku pulled the blankets off, she could see a the girl huddling behind the bookshelf. "Hey, I won't hurt you. Why don't you come out?" The girl peeked out from the bookshelf, her head revealed in the light coming from the window. Rangiku and the two men at the door gasped when they saw the girl: Her hair was the color of starlight.

* * *

So ends the chapter of three. Next chapter coming soon. This was sort of short again, but bear with me, I am sort of busy with school work. :( The story is going to get a little better, so keep reading. Thanks for reading! Please review and you will get one from me. Please favorite and you will get one from me, etc. etc. etc. Anyway, thank...

Rangiku- Hey, you should describe me better. Like my curvaceous figure!

Me- Rangiku, I'm sure that every Bleach fan reading this knows about that.

Renji- Hey, why didn't we get that much speech in here?

Izuru- Same here...

Me- *Sigh* You will get some in the next chapter, but that won't matter unless someone actually reads it.

Izuru- Uh, Pink Sea, you might want to...

Me- RANGIKU! GET OUT OF THE ALCOHOL CABINET RIGHT NOW!


	4. Monster

I am back! I just want to say if anyone wants to request me for a story, just write a review with the request in it. I will add the story as soon as I can! Oh, and the more reviews I get the faster I will upload stories JUST FOR YOU! Anyway, enjoy the next reading.

* * *

The girl ducked back behind the bookcase, her white hair flying behind her. Rangiku backed away in shock. Renji spoke out from the doorway, "Rangiku, her hair..." Rangiku backed up another step. As they stared at her in shock the girl spoke in a quiet voice, "Even you strangers think that I am a monster..." Izuru was the first to reply to the sudden communication. "No, no, you just remind us of someone, one that is very powerful." The girl spoke out again, "What do you all want with me? If you are here to kill me, get out now and save yourself. Please, before I lose control."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. Losing control? "Look, your white hair does not make you a monster." she replied in her most motherly voice. The quiet, shy voice of the girl replied, "It is not the hair, its the eyes." The girl stood up. As she walked out from behind the bookshelf, her long hair floated behing her like mist. She stopped and faced Rangiku, her head still ducked down. She then said, "See for yourself the reason people call me 'Medusa'." With that the girl raised her face.

Rangiku looked at the girl's eyes and froze. They were a translucent color, one that you can't tell the color of. It changed as the girl moved, the colors of the rainbows. Rangiku couldn't help but notice that they were much like the surface of a bubble, the beautiful colors changing without a pattern. The girl frowned and looked away, muttering, "I am a monster." Rangiku frowned. What type of bullies did this to this girl? She looked like she had been bullied that way for all her life. Rangiku walked up to the girl. As Rangiku moved to embrace her, the girl flinched, her body tensed as if expecting a beating.

Sympathy panged in Rangiku's heart as she pulled the girl toward her. She noticed that the girl was about the same height as her captain, if not shorter. She stroked the pale hair as the girl began to sob. "There, you are not a monster. Just because you look different that does not mean you are a monster," She pulled the girl back as she motioned for the two men behind her to get out of the room. She looked at the girl straight in the eye, saying, "I know someone who was just like you. He was judged wrongly because of his hair and eye color too." The girl looked up, hope in her shining eyes full of tears. "Really?" the girl asked. Rangiku nodded, a smile coming on her face. "Really. Now, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto. What's your name?" The girl looked up, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her black sweatshirt. She replied with, "My name is Hoshimi, nice to meet you."

XxXxX

Toshiro looked up at the house. He couldn't feel Rangiku in there. Was this really the location? "Ishida, are you sure this is the place?" Toshiro asked the Quincy waiting behind him. Uryu nodded, pushing up his glasses and straightening his black hair. "Yes, I am sure." Toshiro sighed and looked at the sky. It was about midnight, and their human companions were exhausted. He turned to the three humans with them and said, "Inoue, Ishida, Sado, you guys should go back. We can handle it from here." Orihime was about to decline when she heard Ichigo behind her. "Orihime, go to sleep. I know that you stayed up all night last night to help me with the hollows. We'll take care of it from here." Orihime looked down. She knew it was pointless to argue with Ichigo, so she ran home with Uryu and Chad, each going a seperate path. As they all looked back at the house they heard the front door opening. They saw Izuru and Renji walk out with a depressed look on their face.

Renji looked up to see everyone there. "Oh, I didn't sense you Captain." Byakuya replied with a calm, "Neither could we. Come, let us go in and see this unknown 'Shinigami'." Izuru blocked the doorway with his head down, replying, "I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki, but we need only Captain Hitsugaya. He may want to see the situation we are in currently." Toshiro looked at Izuru in surprise, demanding, "What is the situation? Is there a problem?" Renji shook is head, replying, "You may want to see the case first sir." Toshiro sighed and walked in. He looked back and said, "Everyone wait here. If we're not back in ten minutes, go back to Uruhara's. This might take a while." With that he walked in, his Captain haori and scarf billowing behind him. He observed his surroundings out of instinct, looking for clues that might tell him what could possibly lie in weight for him. He then caught himself leaning over and stood up straightly and confidently. _You are the youngest captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squad's History. You shouldn't be worrying like this, _thought Toshiro. When they reached the doorway he straightened out the collar of this haori and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Toshiro heard Rangiku cry out from inside. He sighed and replied with a simple, "Its me Rangiku." From inside, Rangiku whispered to Hoshimi, "This is the guy that was judged by his appearances just like you. He's about to come in." Rangiku yelled out, "Come in!" Toshiro walked in with his eyes shut, muttering, "What is the situation now, Matsumot-" He stopped when he saw the girl with the strange hair and eyes, not so different from himself. He froze with shock, stammering, 'M-matsumoto, w-w-what is the m-meaning of-" He was interrupted yet again when Rangiku introduced them with an excited, "Captain, meet Hoshimi."

* * *

So everyone, I am posting this pretty early. I thank you for reading this. Hopefully you liked it! :) I am going to post a new chapter soon. Remember to review, for the more reviews I get the faster I will post. I welcome story requests and other things. Oh, and...

Uryu- Hey, Pink Sea, I fixed that rip in your t-shirts.

Me- Stop interrupting me while I am posting!

Uryu- Don't you like the new frills I added to it

Me- Stop ignorin- What did you do to my shirts?!

Orihime- Hey, Pink Sea, do you want some Red Bean Paste and Peanut Butter on Baked Sweet Potatoes?

Me- Uh, maybe later Orihime.


	5. Spirits

Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting. I really appreciate those who followed, reviewed, and Favorited the story. A SPECIAL thanks to Picaso who did all three. Well, this is the next chapter, so thanks for reading!

* * *

Toshiro backed away, his mind reeling. Hoshimi was looking at him with joy in her iridescent eyes. Toshiro looked at her, then at Hoshimi. "Rangiku, what is the meaning of this. I-I t-told you to find the source of the huge spiritual pressure, not go and find someone with the hair as me!" Rangiku pouted, "But captain, we didn't even check if Hoshimi is the one yet."

Hoshimi's face changed from one of shock to one of confusion. "Huh? What are you two talking about?" Rangiku sighed and brought out some Soul Pills she was carrying on herself. "Hoshimi, can you eat one of these candies? Just pop it in your mouth and swallow it." Hoshimi's eyes shone with suspicion. "Why? I want to know the reason." Toshiro stepped forward, his eyes at the ground, saying, "I will explain everything if you eat one. Do not worry, they are not poisonous."

Rangiku stepped backwards and whispered to her captain as Hoshimi popped out a candy, "Captain, she can see, touch, and hear us perfectly. She must have high spiritual energy. Do you really not feel any spiritual pressure?" Toshiro shook his head, his white hair standing on end. "I have tried multiple times since we got in, Rangiku. There is nothing from that girl." Hoshimi held up a green pill and cocked her head. Rangiku urged her to go on with her hands. Finally, Hoshimi looked at the pill, popped it in her mouth, and swallowed it.

Rukia and Ichigo sat together on the steps to the house, each of them looking at the door behind them. Ichigo sighed. "Its been almost eight minutes. They should be done with whatever is going on in there." Rukia glared at him, saying, "Keep your mouth shut you fool, you do not know what type of business is going on in there. I trust that Captain Hitsugaya knows what he is doing." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, which was sore from looking behind him so long. "Its not that I don't trust them, Rukia, but I am concerned."

Ichigo's brown eyes met with Rukia's gray ones, his face in an expression of concern. "What if the, 'thing', in there is actually an enemy? What if its a trap? This whole thing has been weird from the beginning-" Ichigo stopped as Rukia burst out laughing. "Ichigo, you must have forgotten about the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!"

Rukia laughed out, her small shoulders shaking with laughter. "Don't you remember the cleverness of the great Captain Hitsugaya? He is sharp enough to tell a trap from a house." Rukia shook her head, suddenly quiet. She looked up at Ichigo from the side, her face serious. "Don't lose trust in us now Ichigo. We haven't lost our edge yet." Ichigo looked at Rukia in shock, then smiled, saying, "Thanks Rukia, for not losing faith in me." Rukia smiled back when they heard a shout from inside. "Everyone, get in here now!" Rukia looked up in worry. "That was Rangiku's voice..." she whispered. Ichigo ran up the front steps and dragged the door open, turning around with a smile. He yelled triumphantly, "Well you guys? What are we waiting for?"

* * *

I am ashamed with myself...** FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER!** (Me crying in corner) I can't stay on for too long. HOMEWORK, HOMEWORK SURROUNDING ME! Well, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be longer, I promise you that. I just hope you guys liked this one... Please review! The reviews will be used to...

Rukia- Hey, are there any reviews?

Me- I just started the whole story. I won't have that many after a couple of days.

Hisagi- Well, why aren't there at least five?

Me- ...

Rukia- Pink Sea?

Me- ...


	6. Unknown

I am back! Thanks guys for your support through the reviews. You guys rock. *Sniffle* ^^ I can't wait to see what you guys think of this next chapter. The special thank you in this chapter goes to SleepyCatz 16. More thanks to Darkness9825, J. 586, Scarletfire13, and picaso. Thank you all for your kindness! So, let us start the story!

* * *

Ichigo ran up the stairs two at a time. He heard the others behind him as he reached the only door with a light on with it. As he ran in, he was blinded by the light shining inside. "What the-" Shuhei cursed while the others skidded to a stop. Toshiro was sitting on the floor covering his face with his sword in hand while Rangiku was in front of him, her sword drawn and guarding. Renji and Izuru were kneeling on the floor with their swords drawn. The light pulsed as if alive, and then disappeared. Ichigo walked into the room only to be crushed by an amazing amount of Spiritual pressure. "Toshiro, Rangiku! Are you guys okay?" Ichigo shouted as he crawled toward the pair.

They didn't seem to hear him as they stared at the opposite side of the room. Ichigo stopped, his head spinning as he looked toward the other side of the room. "A black kimono and a Captain's haori..." Toshiro whispered as he looked at the figure standing opposite him. Hoshimi looked down at herself, her eyes wide in shock. "W-what, um, uh..." she stammered as she examined her new attire, her eyes wide and in shock. Rangiku finally looked at the doorway to see the rest of the group there in shock. Byakuya was the first to regain his senses. "An unauthorized Shinigami in the Human World? And with a Captain's haori."

Hoshimi turned to the group, her eyes wide, her entire body trembling. She then collapsed on the bed, her white hair flying out behind her. The dense spiritual pressure immediately disappeared. Toshiro stood up, leaning on Hyorinmaru. Rangiku helped her captain. Toshiro's foot was bent in an unnatural way, and he had multiple bruises on his body. "What happened here?" Rukia asked as she watched Toshiro limp to the wall for support. Rangiku turned with guilt in her eyes. "This girl is named Hoshimi. She appears to be the only human in this building. We gave her a soul pill, suspecting her as the unknown Shinigami in the area. We seem to be correct, for immediately she came out of her gigai, but the force and light given off by it was damging. Captain Hitsugaya shielded me as I was the closest to her." With that Rangiku left to her captain who was having trouble staying up.

Ichigo cocked his head, thinking. _Hoshimi, where have I heard that name before? _he thought to himself as he saw the scene unraveling before him. Then he got it. "Hoshimi? The prodigy?" Everyone turned to him, questioning looks on there face. Ichigo curled his right hand and brought down on the other. "Ahh, right. Hoshimi Shimamoto, the one who skipped two grades." Byakuya's stoic face turned to him, his black hair partly covering his face. "What are you saying, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you know this girl?"

Ichigo explained the girl's known history. "She apparently joined highschool at age twelve. She skipped 2nd and 5th grade. She is top in her year. I remember all this with all the rumors going around. Her parents are said to have abandoned her at age ten. She is bullied a lot because of her hair and eyes." Toshiro looked up at that remark, his eyebrows raised. Rukia walked over to the gigai and started to examine it. She muttered, "Who could have made this? I have never seen a gigai so finely made." She looked at the shoulders and stopped, her mouth in an "O". "Uh, brother, you may want to see this." Byakuya walked over to look at the gigai Rukia was holding.

Byakuya froze when he saw it, his face losing its calm expression. He turned to the unconsious girl and looked at the back of her haori. The symbol for Squad Ten was neatly etched on the back. Toshiro shook his head, his face in shock. "No, this can't be. Ukitake always said that the last captain of Squad Ten died in combat..." Ichigo looked back and forth between all the mixed confused and shocked faces in the room. "Wha? What are you guys talking about. Hello~? Substitute Shinigami in denial here!"

Renji snapped back, "Shut your mouth! Do you not know the story of the lost captain of Squad Ten?" Ichigo's face turned red. "Duh no! Why would I know a story like that! I don't exactly live in your world!" Rukia turned to Ichigo, her face serious. "Ichigo, listen carefully. I will only tell the tale once. Long ago, when the Squads were still fairly new, the third captain in Squad Ten lost his life. As tradition goes, a new captain, one seemed worthy enough, was assigned the role. As the story goes, the captain assigned was a young girl."

Toshiro looked away, his eyes closed. Rukia continued, "This girl was not with the Squads before becoming Captain. It was just so that Yamamoto left on a trip one day and came back with a girl. He would not say where or who the girl was, he just said that she would become the next captain. The girl never showed her Shikai or her Bankai, and Yamamoto never seemed to require her to. One day, she was sent a mission to the Human World. She never came back." Rukia looked at the girl lying on the bed. "They found her communicator in the Precipice World. It was covered in blood. She was then labled dead and a new captain was assigned into the Squads." she looked pointedly at Toshiro. "This is just a legend, of course. Really, no one knows the true identity of the last captain of Squad Ten save for Captain-General Kyoraku, and Captains Ukitake and Unohana. This last part really was only a rumor, but they said that this girl had an unknown mark on her left shoulder. A Yin-Yang." Rukia walked over to the girl and pulled down part of her kimono. On the left shoulder was a yin-yang symbol with the Chinese character "restrict" written in red over it.

_Hoshimi was walking down a dark tunnel. She could see a little purple and black butterfly in front of her. She followed it, wondering where it was going. As she walked, she felt the ground give way under her. She ran, but the ground was pulling her down. Her feet was sinking into the ground, the land was as stable as quicksand. She ran as hard as she could, trying vainly to pull herself out of the sinking ground. She felt herself being swallowed into the ground, her face finally going under. She felt herself suffocate, her lungs screaming for air. As she was about to breathe in she felt the ground let her go and she was falling, falling, falling..._

* * *

So that is the end of this chapter. It is actually pretty long this time! *Patting myself on back* Oh, and I want to get some questions answered. I have been asked if this is going to be a ToshiroxOC. Well, let me just say **of course not. **Why would I bring this upon those who love him? Anyways, if the coupling is anyone other than **ME AND HIM, **then let's just say _FORGET PAIRING TOSHIRO AT ALL. _ ^ And the second question about Byakuya. I know that in the latest chapter he was declared by the Royal Guard dead. Well this is what I got to say: BYAKUYA IS ALIVE! IF HE ISN'T THEN SORRY MR. KUBO FOR NOT GOING ALONG THE PLOT, BUT BYAKUYA CANNOT DIE! HE WENT AGAINST ICHIGO, AIZEN, TSUKISHIMA, AND A WHOLE LOT OF OTHERS THAT ARE MORE POWERFUL, BUT HE WILL NOT DIE FROM A SIMPLE QUINCY PAWN ATTACK! IF HE IS DEAD THEN BYAKUYA IS ALIVE IN MY HEART AND IN MY STORY! There, so glad that I got that out of my system. Please review! Reviews will be used for the entertainment of characters. The story is going to move on a bit faster now, so keep up with the ride as they say. I think I just got that flipped... ah, so this is what is called a spoonerism. Okay, getting back on subject, I think I am going to start on a new story, so for you guys interested, look out! Here comes...

Orihime- Doo-doo-doo-doo Walnut-Bread Guy! The hero that saves peanuts one nut at a time!

Me- Uh, Orihime, I need too...

Byakuya- What foolishness. Why is my name listed so big in that paragraph of yours?

Me- Byakuya, you can read english?

Byakuya- I read all language books and dictionaries during my stay in the Human World. I have also learned the Romanization of my name.

Me- *Whistle* Wow, you must know many languages...

Yachiru- Byakushi!

Me- You guys, stop interrupting- YACHIRU? HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET HERE?

Yachiru- Byakushi, after this let's get a snack! Hey, hey, hey, hey...

Me- *Grabs huge dumpling thing from Byakuya was taking out of his kimono and stuffs in her mouth*

Byakuya- You are sharper than you look...

Me- Why do you keep dumplings in your Kimono anyway?


	7. History

Urgh, I have so much homework. Those who skipped two grades of math classes and are in Geometry at Eighth Grade, (basically anyone feeling the pain) I feel with you. So sorry I couldn't update sooner. Let's just say that there was a landslide of homework papers in my binder. Anyway, tell me in the reviews how I am doing. I am in the dark here people! I have no idea what you guys think of my writing! If you have anything to say that makes my story better, say it. Thanks, and on with the story.

* * *

Hoshimi woke up in her room. She got up and looked around. The room was perfectly fine, everything where it was yesterday.

"Ah, what a strange dream." Hoshimi whispered to herself as she got up and walked to the opposite side of the room. What was with the dream she had last night. She looked up at the ceiling, glad that it was a weekend. She started to think, _Another person with white hair and strange eyes. Is this my inner desire toying with my mind?_

She sighed and collapsed onto the bed again. She rubbed the mark on her left shoulder, eyes half closed. _A kind friend, someone like me, someone who needs me... They were all lies, all of them. They were only a dream. Then why do I feel so warm thinking about them? And what was that dark tunnel she was walking in at the end? __  
_

She shuddered thinking about it, the feeling of suffocation, of darkness. As she stood up again, she noticed something in the corner of the room. She walked over and picked the item up. It was a beautiful chain, with a round star-like clip at the middle. She stared in wonder as it shined golden, the sun playing its light across the smooth surface. Hoshimi then frowned. Where had she seen this chain before. It was just like deja vu.

She set the chain on the bed and lied down next to it, her fingers twisting the chain while she thought. Then an image flashed through her mind. _A white haired boy, his turquoise eyes flashing coldly. He ran in front of a busty woman, as if guarding her from something. As he drew his sword from its sheathe on his back, something wrapped around him sparkled. A chain with a star-like clip... _Hoshimi gasped and jumped out of bed, the chain in hand. "It wasn't a dream..." she whispered. With that she ran into the bathroom, got ready, threw on some clothing, and ran out the door, chain in hand. _Well if they won't come to me, _she thought, _I will come to them._

Toshiro opened his eyes slowly, the blinding sun shining in through the open window. He covered his face with his hand, looking around. He was at Uruhara's. His ankle was fine thanks to Orihime, but the shock of seeing the white-haired girl still reeled through his mind. He got up and grabbed his sword. It was time for him to investigate the area again, looking for anything they could have overlooked.

The unkempt shopkeeper walked in, his fan opened covering half of his face. He looked at Toshiro seriously, asking, "Are you sure your just going to forget the girl completely like that? Don't you think you should bring her to the Soul Society?" Toshiro looked up, his voice grim as he said, "This isn't just another regular human. What if this is another 'Ichigo Incident'? The Soul Society barely survived the last one, and I am not going to start another one." Uruhara sighed and said, "This isn't all that idiot's fault. Don't you think some of it is also Aize-" Toshiro whirled around, fury burning in his eyes.

"Don't mention that accursed man's name to me again! I will never forgive what he did to Momo!"

Toshiro turned back around and looked around in confusion.

"Where's my chain for my sword hilt?" he seethed.

Toshiro glared back at Uruhara, shooting daggers with his eyes. Uruhara held up his hands in the universal "Calm Down" pose. He explained, "When you guys came for the night, you were unconscious in Rangiku's arms. We managed to treat you and all that, but we couldn't find one piece of your equipment, the chain." Toshiro sighed and grabbed the sword, deciding to just use his scarf. He took off his tattered green scarf, what used to be his sash, and expertly tied it around him. Setting his sword in place, he felt the familiar cloth's weight on his chest. He sighed, as it brought up nostalgic memories. Flashes of memory of Momo laughing as he showed her his sword after just receiving it from his Inner World.

"Look at how big it is 'Shiro-chan! Why, its taller than you!"

"Stop pointing out stuff like that Bed Wetter!" Toshiro had replied back.

"How are you going to carry that on your waist? It will just drag on the floor." Momo had retorted back.

"I'll just use this to carry it on my back then." Toshiro pointed at a scarf he had gotten earlier that year.

Toshiro smiled, remembering how immature he was back then. He then remembered the fact of his lost chain. He walked out the door, saying over his shoulder to Uruhara, "Tell the others I'll be out for a little while. I'm going to look for my chain." Uruhara watched the small boy run out the door. Things were going to get interesting.

Hoshimi wandered around town, the hood of her sweatshirt firmly up. Although it was Autumn, it was unusually warm. She tucked a strand of stray hair back into her hood. This was the first time she was walking around in public for a while, other than walking to school. She averted her eyes downward as a teenage girl hurried past. The memory of her last outing still haunted her.

She had been walking home from the grocery store. It was windy, and as she walked past a gang of boys, the wind blew her hood off. She yanked it back on, but the boys had already seen. "Hey old lady, your too cute to be that old. What's with the white hair, huh?" they followed her as she walked down the street. When she started to run, they grabbed her and trapped her on the wall. "Hey, your really cute, your white hair just reminding me of a white cat." the leader had whispered in her ear. His breath smelt of tobacco as he laughed and asked the other gang members behind him, "Should we bring the stray cat home?" Hoshimi was scared. That was the first time she was encountered like this. She tried to kick out their grips but they held her tight. As they conversed about what to do with her, a man walked out of a building and saw the group. He frowned and walked up to them, scolding them, "You kids get off the street. You should be at home studying for college acceptance exams, not harassing girls on the street." He was able to shoo them off.

He looked back at Hoshimi, who was kneeling on the ground pulling the hood further down her head. "You alright?" the man had asked. That was when Hoshimi looked up and he saw her eyes. His face changed into one haunted of terror, and he turned around and ran down the sidewalk yelling, "Medusa! A monster! A terrible monster!" Hoshimi shuddered as she returned back to the present.

She wandered around town a bit more, fingering the chain in her sweatshirt pocket. _Why didn't I think about how I would find them before I left the house? _she thought to herself when she heard a terrifying moan.

"OwoooOOOOOOOoooooHoHHHHHOooo h..." it sounded from behind her.

She turned around to see a huge masked monster behind her. It had a hole in its chest and it was breathing heavily, as if sniffing. It leaned in close to her as she dropped to the ground.

"Ahhhh," the hollow rumbled, "Fresh meat."

* * *

End of this chapter. Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I had so much homework I couldn't get this updated until today, so thanks for the wait! ^3^ I am having a feeling that I am about to be interrupted right about...

Toshiro- YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOTIC SELFISH BRAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!

Me- Calm down, that WAS the way you acted like then.

Toshiro- Oh, thanks for the cheer up.

Me- See? All better now!

Toshiro- I was being sarcastic.

Me- So was I

*Toshiro and I having staring contest*

Ichigo- Hey PinkS- Oh, um...

Toshiro and Me- What?!

Ichigo- Okay, maybe some other time... IS THAT MY CARGO PANTS ON THE FLOOR?

Toshiro- So what, we used it as a towel to clean up a juice spill Orihime did.

Ichigo- IT WAS MY **FAVORITE **CARGO PANTS!

Me- I'm the not the one who got it.

Toshiro- Your the one who suggested it.

*Threeway staring contest*

Orihime- Hey, I spilled again!

*Dark aura settles in room*


	8. Meeting

Hey guys! I'm sorry for getting this in so late. I wrote a version earlier, but my internet crashed and I hadn't saved. :( I really hate my internet connection. Anyways, review! Reviews are my fuel! They power me! Please, I beg you before these people kill me!

Rangiku- Pink Sea, I'm drinking this sake here!

* * *

Toshiro sighed as he walked down the street, eyes half closed. The sun shined down on his hair, making it glow. Toshiro stroked the sash on his shoulder, gradually touching his sword.

_Hyorinmaru? _he tried to communicate to his zanpakuto, but got no response.

The despair of losing someone else he trusted fell on im again. He clenched his teeth and punched the wall next to him. Why, why was it always him? Why?

He sighed again as his communicator beeped. He flipped it open, staring at the small screen. It was a hollow alert. Immediately focused, he started to run toward the area of the hollow. The hollow was attacking a human.

Hoshimi took a step backward. The monster in front of her took a step forward too, as if toying with her. Hoshimi yelled for help, pleading with the people around her. They all just stared at her with confused faces, and then kept walking. Hoshimi bit her lip.

_Can they not see this huge monster? Am I the only one who can see it? _she thought ironically. She desperately cried out again, but the people around her just passed by without a second glance. She then did the only thing she had left. She ran.

As she ran down the sidewalk, she heard the monster laughing behind her. "Run run little girl, I can catch you whenever I want." Hoshimi shut her eyes, tears forming. Her hood then fell off and caused people to scream as she ran. Why her?

As she opened her eyes again, she saw a figure running toward her. It was a boy with... _white hair? _Hoshimi gasped as he ran past her, drawing his sword. He ran toward the monster, his eyes cold and calculating. He shouted as he jumped into the air, impossibly high for a human, the black kimono and white haori he was wearing fluttering gracefully. He swung his katana around and slashed it downward. He sliced the monster in half with one fluid movement of his arm. The monster dissolved, the last thing of it was a human like scream.

Hoshimi collapsed on her knees, her white hair fluttering behind her. The boy landed on the ground softly. He then walked over to her, offering his hand. Hoshimi grabbed it and stood up. The boy was a couple of centimeters taller than her. He looked at her, concern in his beautifully turquoise eyes. It was the boy she saw last night.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

Hoshimi nodded, and then grabbed something out of her pocket and offered it to him. It was a golden chain with a star like clip at on end. She asked the astounded boy, "Is this yours?"

Ichigo and Rukia walked into Uruhara Shoten, their kimonos billowing out behind them. They found everyone waiting for them as they walked in. They saw all the shinigami except...

"Where's Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as he saw the small boy missing.

Byakuya looked up at the tea he was drinking, answering, "He's out patrolling the area. Apparently he lost his golden chain."

Ichigo cocked his head as he sat down.

Yumichika then looked up and added, "I can't believe he lost a chain like that. That's like the only article of accessory that I agree with. I mean, honestly that boy. He has a nice face and looks, and yet he degrades that charm with the clothing he always wears."

Ichigo smiled. He looked at all the familiar faces when he saw Izuru and Shuhei looking at their communicators and muttering to each other quietly. Ichigo called out to them, "Hey, what's with you guys?" They both jumped and looked up at the orange-haired teenage-boy. Shuhei sighed and explained, "There was a hollow alert."

Everyone looked up, flashes of arrancars running through their mined. Shuhei sighed and continued, "It was just a regular variety hollow. Captain Hitsugaya took care of it. The thing is that it attacked a human."

Ichigo looked up in alarm. "Was it Yuzu or Karin?" he yelled out. Rukia slapped the back of his head. "You fool! Your sisters aren't the only ones with high spiritual pressure. The person we should be worried about is that girl we saw last night."

Izuru nodded at her words, continuing Shuhei's words, "Yeah, but now the problem is that Captain Hitsugaya is bringing the human here now."

With that, the door slid open, the doorway containing two small figures. Toshiro walked in, his arms crossed and eyes closed. "She had the chain, so?" The girl behind him stood there in the doorway, trembling. She then walked in, a golden chain still in her hand. She shyly said out loud, "Hello everyone, my name is Hoshimi. Nice to meet you..."

* * *

Yeah, short chapter. This is just a filler. You need to know about this before I get deeper. So, thanks for reading and review please!

Yumichika- Thanks for putting my opinions in there, Pink Sea.

Me- That's only because you threatened to give me a makeover

Yumichika- Hey, it was an offer, not a threat.

Me- Get out of my room.

Yumichika- How rude.

Ikkaku- Hey, why do I have no text?

Shuhei- Finally, I actually say something of purpose.

Izuru- I want more text...

Ichigo- Ha, you guys are all background noise.

Rukia- Hey, you guys, time for dinner!

Ichigo- Yes _Mom._

Rukia- Did you just sass me Strawberry?

Ichigo- Hey, don't call me that!

Toshiro- Stop being immature Kurosaki.

Ichigo- Make me.

Toshiro- Did you just sass me Strawberry?

Byakuya- You all are fools.

Rangiku- Hey, lets dance!

Toshiro- Your drunk again, Matsumoto

Rangiku- Let's dance!

Me- GET OUT OF MY ROOM!


	9. Choices

Thank you to those who have favorited and followed me! The next chapter is finally here! Please enjoy! I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Toshiro grimaced as he walked in, waves of embarrassment washing over him. Why did he leave his chain in Hoshimi's room? Why there out of all the places he visited that night? He heard Hoshimi walk in behind him. He groaned as he felt everyone eyes looked over at him and then her. He then heard the girl behind him say quietly, "Hello everyone, my name is Hoshimi. Nice to meet you..."

Hoshimi walked into the room, tense. The people in the black robes that she had seen yesterday were all gathered here around her. She looked at the ground and shuffled from one foot to the other. That was when Rangiku jumped up and hugged her.

"Hoshimi! Ah, I didn't want to leave you alone back there, but Captain wouldn't let me stay!" Hoshimi gasped at the sudden gesture. The woman's cleavage blocked Hoshimi's breathing. Hoshimi weakly put out, "Rangiku... Choking... Can't... Breathe..." Rangiku gasped and let go, looking at the girl in worry. Toshiro sighed and called out, "Rangiku, let go of the girl. We still need to do introductions." Hoshimi jumped, turning around to the rest of the group. "May I ask for your names...?" she whispered out softly to the rest of the group.

As names were exchanged throughout the room, Ichigo noticed the small girl staring ar him. He looked at the girl and asked, "Oi, what's wrong?" The girl jumped and looked at the ground, a blush spreading on her face.

"I just... noticed... how you have an unique hair color as well..." she whispered out.

Ichigo smiled and rubbed his spiky orange hair. "Yup, and its natural too." he replied back.

Hoshimi smiled and looked back up at the youth. She was thinking _Two other people with unique hair colors just like me. This must be a dream! _

Uruhara then snapped his fan shut and said, "We need to get to the point why we gathered here today. I need all of you all to listen to what I am about to ask carefully. Are we going to take Hoshimi to the Soul Society or not?"

Everyone looked at the man sitting at the front of the room. Hoshimi eyebrows scrunched together as she asked, "What's the Soul Society?"

Rukia turned around, shocked. "You mean, you don't know about the Soul Society. Aren't you a shinigami?" Byakuya held out a hand to stop her and said stoically, "The girl we encountered a couple of years ago did not remember her memory when she arrived at the Human World from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads Invasion. This may be a similar situation."

Hoshimi suddenly winced and collapsed to her knees. Rangiku gasped and fell to hold the small girl, who was moaning and clutching her head in her hands.

"A dark tunnel, and a butterfly. Then I'm drowning into the ground. I'm falling... falling..." the girl muttered before passing out. The room was silent for a while before Kisuke says, "This may be her last memory before disappearing. Wasn't the lost captain's communicator found in the Dangai, the Precipice World, after she disappeared?"

Toshiro nodded before adding, "So, are we going to take her to the Soul Society or not?"

Hoshimi woke up in a room she has never seen before. She looked around to see the traditional sliding screen doors off to the side. She heard a voice to her right and she lifted her head before she felt someone gently push it back down.

"Stay down, Hoshimi. You had quite the nasty vision. You might want to rest a bit before moving."

Hoshimi looked to the right to see a pretty teenage-girl in a school uniform. Her long amber hair shone and she had two flower shaped clips in her breast pocket. She was quite curvaceous.

Hoshimi groaned as she felt her head pound. The pain was throbbing inside her head. The other girl winced at the sound and flicked her hands. Immediately four petals of her pin seemed to fly off and surround Hoshimi in a golden barrier. Hoshimi immediately felt better and looked at the girl.

"Excuse me, but who are you, and where am I...?" she asked shyly.

The girl smiled and said, "My name is Orihime. You are still at Uruhara's. The others seem to be discussing something in the other room. I came over as soon as I heard of you passing out. They told me about you and I healed you. That's my power, the usage of barriers." She then gestured at the shield surrounding me.

Hoshimi smiled at the girl's kindness to her. It wasn't often she was treated kindly on her first meeting. She got up after the healing and thanked Orihime, and walked into the room where all the others were at, Orihime close behind. They walked into a big turmoil.

Toshiro massaged his head. They have been trying to compromise a plan for Hoshimi. There were multiple ideas about what to do. Leave her here and make her forget about everything, bringing her to the Soul Society and try to get her memory back, or make her into another Substitute Shinigami. As the shouting got louder, Hoshimi and Orihime walked into the room.

Hoshimi backed away when she heard the commotion, while Orihime was frantically asking, "What's going on?" That was when Toshiro had enough. "Everyone, just shut your mouths now!" he shouted among the arguers. The room quieted down as he stood up. "Hello? You people haven't noticed that the person we are talking about is right there!" Everyone turned to finally see the speechless girl leaning against the door of the room she was just in.

Rangiku, who was one of the ones who believed she should come to the Soul Society, stood up and hugged the girl.

"Sorry Hoshimi, why don't we go out and hang out a bit with the girls while the men sort it out, 'kay?"

Hoshimi was trembling while she, Orihime, Rangiku, and Rukia walked out the door. Byakuya sighed as the fighting among the Shinigami continued.

Hoshimi picked at the vanilla cup ice-cream that Rangiku had bought her. After Rukia and Rangiku picked up their gigai and joined them, they had gone to the mall and the ice-cream parlor. Rukia was licking a bunny Popsicle, Rangiku was devouring a chocolate sundae, and Orihime was licking up a green-tea, soy-bean, red bean paste ice cream with sprinkles.

Rukia noticed the girl's down behavior and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hoshimi looked up at the black-haired shinigami and said, "Well, so many things have been thrown on me in the past couple of hours. The existence of Shinigami, the fact that I'm one, that there are others like me, and there is an alternate dimension called the Soul Society. And now, after finding a place where I can belong, they want to abandon me here and forget about me."

Hoshimi's iridescent eyes teared up while Rangiku, who was sitting next to her, hugged her. Feeling motherly like, she whispered to the girl, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you back to the Soul Society." Hoshimi wiped her eyes and replied back, "What about my relatives and the other business I have? And school..."

Rangiku smiled and said, "Well, we can take care of all that. We just need to worry about where to put all your stuff."

Hoshimi smiled back and started to eat her ice-cream with a new determined look.

Ichigo grimaced as Ikkaku and Yumichika vs Shuhei and Izuru started up again. He looked over to Toshiro, who was massaging his forehead. Byakuya was drinking tea and thinking.

Toshiro suddenly jumped up, his face filled with annoyance. "Why don't we just keep the girl here for about a week, then bring her to the Soul Society for a couple of weeks, and then bring her back as a Substitute Soul Reaper. Then we find which is best and that is that!"

Renji, who was the closest to the small captain, backed away. Uruhara smiled and opened his fan again and said, "Well well well, I think that is a great plan!"

Everyone looked at the man who was now adjusting his hat. The shopkeeper continued, "Let's do what Captain Hitsugaya says. We can then decide what to do with the girl. Now we need someone powerful to keep the girl safe from hollows that may attack her. Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked at Toshiro. Toshiro grimaced and glared at the others.

"What, why are you looking at me all of a sudden?"


	10. School

Hello everyone! The next chapter is here. Thanks for the wait. I have a lot of homework... SO! I'll update sooner if you review. *wink* Hee hee!

* * *

Toshiro sighed as the plan was written down. Apparently he is now the one looking over Hoshimi. Toshiro looked at the ceiling, eyes half-closed. _But why did they choose me?_ he thought as the last detail was written down on the paper. He looked at his copy of the schedule.

For about a week he will stay with Hoshimi and try to get her comfortable with her powers. Next, Hoshimi and him will come to the Soul Society. After about two weeks of further training, she will come back to the Human World to test if she should become a substitute Soul Reaper.

Ichigo looked at the paper and asked Toshiro, "So, I guess we need to get you enrolled into school, huh?"

Toshiro nodded, his face in a grimace. School, it was a place he did not feel comfortable in. He was looked down upon by the other students, like in the Shinigami Academy. He will be glad when this is over.

Hoshimi walked back to Uruhara's with three shopping bags on her arms. Rangiku carried ten, while Orihime and Rukia each held two. They had shopped at the local mall and had just had fun. Now they were coming back to see the final decision.

Hoshimi was almost astounded at the generosity of Rangiku and the others. They even offered her a new shoes! Hoshimi of course declined, but they still bought her three bags worth of clothing. Hoshimi was anxious though. What would be the decision for her future?

Ichigo and the others watched as the girls came back with their shopping finds. Hoshimi was trembling again. Ichigo took the small girl's bags and led her to a cushion to listen to what would happen to her. As she heard the plan, she started to smile. It eventually got bigger and bigger until she couldn't hold it in. She cried out, which was unusual for the usually shy girl, "Does that mean I don't need to forget you guys? Thank you so much!" Rangiku squealed and hugged the small girl who was close to tears. Hoshimi is going to become a Shinigami.

Toshiro walked out of Hoshimi's house. He was in his gigai and had a bag of school supplies from Uruhara ready with him. He looked at the watch he received from Ichigo and said, "Hoshimi, we are going to be late for school. Hurry it up!" The girl was pulling on her shoes, her school bag balancing precariously on one hand.

"Coming!" Hoshimi ran out of the house and closed the door. She locked it and slipped the key into her pocket. Toshiro was staying at her house for the week he is supposed to stay with her. Hoshimi was ecstatic to finally get to know the other white haired person better.

Hoshimi had her white hair tied up into a ponytail. She had decided to do something different with it instead of letting it out all the time. She ran to catch up with the boy, who was dressed in a school uniform.

"Um, excuse me, how should I call you Toshiro?" Hoshimi asked timidly.

Toshiro looked at her off to the side, and nonchalantly said, "You can call me Toshiro if that makes you comfortable."

Hoshimi smiled and looked back at the ground.

Ichigo looked out the window of his classroom. He could see two small figures walking toward the school. They both had white hair. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. _They should get along finely._ he thought as Keigo started to yell at him again.

Toshiro fidgeted in his desk. Hoshimi was sitting in the desk next to him. The whole calculus class was staring at them. He knew the added combination of their young age (him relatively since he is pretty old to a human) and their white hair. He sighed as the class dragged along, the teacher droning on about something he already knew. He looked at Hoshimi, who was frantically writing down notes.

While the teacher was writing something on the board, someone threw an eraser at Hoshimi. It hit her hard in the head, and she winced. Toshiro felt anger flare up inside him. Her looks was the same dejected one he wore when he was a child. He looked around the room to see the delinquent who did it giggling with his friend next to him.

Toshiro gritted his teeth and focused hard on his spiritual energy not to flare up. He would handle that later.

When the first half of the day had passed, he moved to the roof with Hoshimi to eat with Ichigo and his friends. Hoshimi was introduced to the kids there. Keigo bowed to her and said, "Hello young lady. We are used to those with different colored hair. Take this idiot for example." he pointed to Ichigo, who in response punched his head.

Hoshimi giggled quietly and continued eating. That was when Orihime asked, "Hoshimi, where do you usually eat lunch?" Hoshimi jumped and looked down at the ground. She whispered out, "I ate in the principal's office. Whenever I sit somewhere else, I get beaten up or have my lunch stolen away. They would throw it on the ground and call it witch-food... Well, now I get to eat with Toshiro, Ichigo, and you Orihime!"

Toshiro felt the anger again. Who would do this to a girl this young? He clenched his hands to fists and breathed hard, trying to calm down. Again, he will deal with it afterward. Ichigo sat quietly, looking at the young captain. He was waiting for something, but it never came. He whispered to the small captain, "Hey, no correction to Hoshimi Toshiro? Oi, the whole 'It's Captain Hitsugaya' thing?" Toshiro looked at Ichigo and replied back quietly, "To you it is Captain Hitsugaya. To her its different." Ichigo smiled and resumed eating.

School passed on uneventfully, save for a couple of thrown objects at Hoshimi. Toshiro stood outside of the school, waiting for Hoshimi. She said she had forgotten her notebook in her classroom, so she went off the get it. Toshiro looked at the sky. Too much time had passed for comfort. He ran back into the building.

Hoshimi was clutching the notebook to her chest. She ran down the hallways, thinking _Oh gosh, how long has Toshiro waited? _As she ran, she saw a group of boys standing in the hallway. She skidded to a stop in horror. They were the gang of boys she had seen on the street. She turned to leave a different way, but they had seen her.

"Hey little kitten, I didn't know you attended here." Hoshimi felt someone grab her ponytail and drag her backwards toward the gang. The leader smiled over the small girl who was shaking in fright. She dropped her notebook and squeaked at the pain.

"You are so cute when frightened like that kitty. Aw, do you need a hug?" he leaned closer and trapped her to the wall, his two arms against the wall, trapping her between. His breath still stunk of tobacco and slightly of alcohol. Hoshimi cried out for help, but he covered her mouth.

"Don't mewl, little kitten. We just want to play with ya." The gang behind him laughed as he leaned ever closer. Hoshimi shut her eyes, screaming in her mind, _Help! Please... please._

Toshiro ran in the school, trying to locate the girl. "Hoshimi! Hey, Hoshimi!" he yelled out, but got no answer. He finally stopped and looked for her reiraku, spirit ribbon. Catching the red ribbon, he ran toward the source. That was when he heard the voices.

"Don't mewl little kitten. We just want to play with ya."

Toshiro ran around the corner and saw the group of boys and Hoshimi trapped on the wall.

Toshiro felt fury burning in his mind as he ran up and kicked the leader of the gang trapping Hoshimi right in the leg.

The leader fell onto the ground grabbing his leg. "Ow! Who did that? Was it you? You little twerp."

Hoshimi collapsed onto the ground. She seemed to have passed out from asphyxiating for the limited amount of air she had gotten through the leader's hand.

Toshiro picked up the small body and her stuff. She was very light, so carrying her with only his limited strength wasn't very hard. He glared at the gang coldy, growling, "Do that again, and I will show you how scary I really can be."

The gang backed up, their leader moaning on the floor. Toshiro turned and ran off, the small body in his arms not hindering much. She felt emaciated and slight. His anger grew at the thought. He needs to help this girl a lot more than he had expected.

Hoshimi fluttered her eyes open, and saw Toshiro holding her. She gasped and called out, "Toshiro! How did you-"

Toshiro frowned at the girl and said, "If a girl takes thirty minutes to collect a book, yes I would be worried."

Hoshimi smiled when she realized he was carrying her again. She called out, "Toshiro, I can walk..."

Toshiro stopped and looked at the girl, saying, "I'm not so rotten to let a girl who had passed out walk by herself only minutes after her rescue. Just stay put. Your no heavier than what I'm used too."

Hoshimi smiled and closed her eyes again. Thank whatever is out there in charge of the world for giving her someone who cares about her.

* * *

Another chapter done! I know this one is pretty dramatic, but again you need to know this before I continue. So, please review and tell me if I am keeping the characters in character. Thanks for reading!

Hoshimi- Uh, um... PinkSea?

Me- Yes?

Hoshimi- I need to know...

Me- What is it Hoshimi?

Hoshimi- What does my name mean?

Me- Oh, your name means "Starlight". Why?

Hoshimi- Oh, that's a relief... Orihime said... that it meant... um...

Me- ORIHIME WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THIS POOR GIRL!?


	11. Relearn

I am back! I am so sorry I could not upload earlier. Well thanks for all the support! Enjoy!

* * *

Hoshimi woke up in her bed. She was still wearing her school uniform, and her ponytail was taken out. She yawned and stretched when she remembered what happened. She jumped out of bed and checked her clock. It was six o'clock. What about Toshiro?

She ran downstairs to find Toshiro in the kitchen doing his homework. He was checking his watch frequently, as if expecting something. She walked into the kitchen, saying, "You hungry...?"

Toshiro looked behind him to see the white haired girl walked past him. He nodded, saying, "Yeah, you okay? They didn't do anything, right?"

Hoshimi shook her head as she took out ingredients. She tied her hair back up with the hairband she had on her wrist. While she worked, Toshiro's communicator rung. He picked it up, anticipation on his face. Hoshimi strained to hear what he was saying, but Toshiro whispered too quietly. Finally he snapped the phone shut and said, "Hoshimi, there is something that you need to do."

Hoshimi dropped the carrot she was holding, her eyes shimmering.

"Is there something wrong. Did I do something wrong?"

Toshiro shook his head. He then looked up, his eyes staring at her intensely. "You are going to start to relearn how to be a Shinigami."

XxXxX

Ichigo shook his head as he saw Yoruichi yelling at Hoshimi when she wouldn't eat the soul candy. She kept whispering about how everyone would get hurt again.

Ichigo yelled out encouragement, "Its okay, we're ready this time."

The introductions between Yoruichi and Hoshimi was quite the disaster. It started with Hoshimi tripping into the room over Yoruichi in her cat form. This ruined Yoruichi's tail, and everyone knew how Yoruichi prided in her beautiful tail.

So here they are now, Toshiro, Ichigo, Uruhara, Yoruichi, and Hoshimi all in the training room.

Hoshimi looked at the pill and back at Yoruichi. She nodded and braced herself, everyone else following her example. Hoshimi then swallowed the pill.

Light flooded into the room, blinding everyone. When the light faded, Hoshimi was standing in the middle of the training room, looking dazed.

Toshiro walked up to the small girl and shook her, saying, "Hoshimi, you okay?"

Hoshimi snapped out of her trance and smiled sheeplishly. "Are all of you okay?" she asked while looking around.

Toshiro nodded and said, "That wasn't nearly as bad as the last one. You seem to be able to control your spiritual energy now." He then looked at the gigai with the mod-soul in it.

"Go upstairs and wait there."

The mod-soul nodded and went upstairs. Toshiro sighed. The hard part is now about to begin.

"Okay, first we need to see if your Zanpakuto is still able to speak to you. We need you to meditated with the sword and see if you can access your inner world."

Hoshimi nodded and unsheathed her sword, which was on her back like Toshiro's. He suspects that it was too large to put on her waist, the same problem he had. The sword was a katana with a white hilt. The guard was a six-pointed star.

Hoshimi sat on the ground and put the sword in her lap. She then closed her eyes and sat still.

Hoshimi sat on the ground, her mind reeling. She was a Shinigami. She was a Soul Reaper.

Hoshimi put the sword in her lap, still in shock. How could she forget? Did the dream she had of the tunnel have to do with it?

She sighed and closed her eyes. How was she supposed to access her inner world. Does she think of something? Was she supposed to leave her mind blank? She went with the latter idea and cleared her mind, thinking of nothing.

That was when she heard something. "Master, is that you?"

She then blacked out.

XxXxX

Hoshimi was in a world of darkness and light. She couldn't see anything except the starry sky above her. The land was a barren plain except for what looked like shadows around her. She heard someone behind her. "It is you."

Hoshimi spun around to see a tall woman. She had long white hair, not unlike her own. Her eyes were the same as hers too. She wore a yukata of black cloth, what seemingly like stars shining in the fabric. The woman was beautiful.

Hoshimi backed away, saying, "Who are you?"

The woman looked hurt, and said, "Its me, your zanpakuto, your sword. Why do you not remember me master? After all we've been through."

Hoshimi shook her head saying, "This is my first time seeing you. What is a zanpakuto. Do you mean that the sword I have is you?"

The woman sighed, saying, "Mayanaka has gotten to you, hasn't she?"

Hoshimi cocked her head, saying, "Mayanaka? Who is she?"

The woman didn't seem to hear her as she stepped forward to the girl, saying, "Well, it seems as if we need you to relearn my name. My name is _. Did you hear that?"

Hoshimi shook head. The woman then contemplated this, her hair flowing with the breeze. "Well, seems as if we need to be a little more in sync. Come here."

Hoshimi walked over to the woman. The woman then slid her shirt down, showing her birthmark. Hoshimi gasped but the woman touched the mark in the white part of the Yin-Yang. The character of restrict then glowed and disappeared.

The woman then whispered to the girl who was losing consciousness, "Can you hear me now? My name is Hikari no Engimono, Master."

* * *

How was the chapter everyone? It was pretty short in my terms, so I'm sorry! I need reviews you guys! Please tell me how the sword should look in shikai. I still need ideas! Thanks to those who read and followed and favorited!

Orihime- Its the amazing Walnut Bread Guy and his trusty sidekick Hoshimi the Cashew!

Me- Orihime, why did you tell Hoshimi that her name meant cashew?

Orihime- Hoshimi the Cashew attacks the evil Dr. Macadamia!

Me- She's just eating a White-Chocolate and Macadamia nut cookie!


	12. A Tale and a Secret

OMZ! 1000 VIEWS! THANKS YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU! ^^ (Oh, please don't take that literally)

PARTY TIME FOR THIRTY SECONDS (*runs off partying*) Thirty seconds later... Okay, I'm back.

Sorry this took so long you guys! I had to plan out Hoshimi's zanpakuto... anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Toshiro was sitting on a cliff staring at Hoshimi's sitting form. _She's been motionless for quite a while now... _

That was when his sword started to glow.

...

Hoshimi stared at the woman, faint memories of battles with monsters like the one she had encountered before.

"W-what? You... Your my sword?"

The woman nodded gravely, explaining, "You have amnesia, Hoshimi. There is something called Shinigami. You have met them before, but their purpose here is to make sure that good souls make it to the Soul Society and that Hollows, souls who have lost their hearts, are eliminated. The monster you have encountered before until that boy took over was a hollow, although it was fairly low class."

Hoshimi was overwhelmed with the information, even though she knew half of it. She then felt the pain.

She kneeled on the grass and clutched her head, feeling as if something was piercing her through the head. Memories of an old man in a white robe and a long white beard, a kind man with long white hair, a woman like a mother to her with a long braid, and then that man with pink kimono around his shoulders...

"You must be starting to remember, master. Perhaps if we continue..."

"_STOP!"_

Hikari no Engimono stepped back as the small white-haired girl shrieked.

"MAKE IT ALL STOP! I AM YOUR MASTER YOU SAY? STOP THE PAIN!"

The woman staunched as she then said, "I am doing this for your sake master. Once I finish the explanation of who I am, then the pain will stop."

Hoshimi felt tears come to her eyes, each of her sword's words hitting her ears like a hammer. She curled into the fetal postition, her head seemingly imploding in on itself.

"As I have said, I am your sword. I must say that it has been quite a while master. It pains me to do this to you, but this is a necessity I cannot pass. I'm so sorry for the pain I am causing, but I must continue."

Hoshimi felt the pain start to melt as the woman crouched down and touched her head, her cool hands soothing the pain. The memories started to solidify as she wiped her tears on her white haori.

_No, my Captain's Haori._

A Shinigami's sword is called a Zanpakuto, and is closely connected the wielder's soul. The sword, if powerful enough to do so, can evolve into two forms other then its sealed, but only if the connection between the wielder and the sword are connected to one another. Now, I must ask you, wake up and say my name, as you must have remembered by now, Master."

...

Toshiro drew the sword, his eyes shining.

_Could it be? Has Hyorinmaru finally come back? Is he now answering?_

He then heard a shriek from Hoshimi sitting in the middle of the training room.

"Hoshimi?"

Toshiro ran out to the girl, thoughts of the sword clashing with the thoughts of the need for protecting the girl. When he reached the site he saw quite a scene.

The girl's birthmark was glowing.

Toshiro protected his eyes with his left arm as the white side of the girl's yin-yang mark started to glow. He felt Hyorinmaru react, as if it was excited from the girl.

Toshiro looked at his sword, calling out in his mind, _Hyorinmaru, are you there?_

He sighed in relief as the sword answered, _Master, I have finally been able to make contact with you... This girl, she is..._

Toshiro gasped as the light disappeared. He spun around to see Hoshimi standing up, stumbling. He ran over, helping her up.

Hoshimi looked at Toshiro, and then said, "Toshiro, stand back please..."

Toshiro cocked his head, his eyes clouding, "Have you made contact with your Zanpakuto?"

Hoshimi said nothing as she walked a ways off. She then drew her sword and held it up in the air and called out, "Shine, Hikari no Engimono."

The room was then whited out.

...

Hoshimi was blinded, but not uncomfortable. "Master, are you there?"

Hoshimi heard her sword's voice from the distance. "Hikari, you have done well. I have regained some of my memory, mainly the ones on our battles..."

The woman interrupted, "Master, look at my form, and please try to remember what happened to you on the night of your kidnapping."

Hoshimi blinked. "Kidnapping? Wait, Hikari!"

The voice was gone, and Hoshimi was left to look at the sword resting in her hands.

Toshiro rubbed his eyes. "My eyes, the spots..." He stopped as he saw the figure in the middle of the room, with Uruhara and Yoruichi holding her steady.

Hoshimi, with a beautiful katana in her hands. It was longer than the average Katana, had a six-pointed guard, and the hilt was colored iridescently, just like her eyes. At the end of the hilt, there was a... long chain? With a star-shaped blade at the end?

Toshiro staggered as he realized the resemblance. "Your sword... It looks just like..."

Yoruichi stepped over to him as Uruhara set the girl down. "Yes, just like yours Toshiro. It was just like I suspected. Come, I must talk with you."

With that she climbed up the ladder into the shop above them, Toshiro a little ways behind her.

...

Hoshimi stroked the sword hilt, her eyes shining. "I remember."

Uruhara opened his fan and said, "Do you remember everything?"

Hoshimi shook her head, her head still spinning. "I only remember the basics of Zanjutsu, and the special ability of my Zanpakuto, but I cannot seem to reach the memory of my Bankai..."

Uruhara looked at the girl and sighed. "Well, I guess that's enough for today."

Toshiro stared across the table at the dark-skinned woman, who was sipping her tea. As she set the cup down, she started.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you know the legend behind your sword and you?"

Toshiro was taken aback. "Legend? What do you mean?"

Yoruichi sighed and continued, "Do you remember what Ichimaru and Izuru said as they were fighting you that day?"

Toshiro winced at the name Ichimaru, but said, "They called me a "heavenly white deity that comes to protect the Soul Society" or somthing like that. But why bring up something so long ago in the past?"

Yoruichi looked at him with her golden eyes and said, "Well, the description is partly correct. In reality, you were born in order to protect something specific. No one has told you this because we never thought the legend itself was true, and that you are too young."

Toshiro looked down at the ground. Someone has called him young again.

"Let me tell you this tale." Yoruichi continued. "Long ago, during the creation of the Soul Society and the Soul World itself, the light and darkness were not controlled or separated. The world was just a mass of dark and light. But then the creation happened, and the being of the dark and light were forcefully split into two beings." Yoruichi sipped her tea again and then said,

"The Light saw that the Dark was going to destroy the world. Therefore, a fight ensued between Dark, and Light. The other elements of the world, who were quite a bit weaker, saw this and said to each other, 'We must send two elements before Dark destroys the world.' They then sent Fire and Ice to imprison the Darkness.

"The being did not go without a fight, but it were weakened from the battle with Light. The two elements were able to force it back with fire, and then imprison it in ice. But, something strange happened as it was imprisoned in the ice. The Darkness split part of itself and forced it into the Light. This made the Light lose its celestial being and turned into a human. The Dark then said, "I am now in the Light, and I will come back for revenge." With this the rest of the Darkness vanished. The elements agreed to turn Fire and Ice into humans to guard light from the evil being within itself. As the three died, they were revived in an never ending cycle as Darkness gathered his strength. This trio today is being searched for now, but do you see where I am getting at, the Element of Ice?"

Toshiro blinked as Yoruichi called him that. "You mean, that I... am... Ice? The reincarnation of Ice?"

Yoruichi nodded and said, "Yes, and Hoshimi is the Light and Dark being, as shown from her birthmark and her Zanpakuto, Hikari no Engimono, the Bringer of Light and Truth. Yammamoto was from the last trio, and did his duty till the end. Now, your mission is is to find Fire before he is corrupted by Dark."

Toshiro was in shock. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Sorry for the late entry you guys! It took me forever to do research and to make up the tale! I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think in the reviews! Please? Pwease? :3

Toshiro: No need to act all cute you baka.

Me: Your such a meanie, no wonder Matsumoto drinks so much.

Rukia: Uh, Pinky, I think Rangiku set some of your books on fire, she's drunk.

Me: What?! Which ones!

Rukia: Your Manga.

Me: SHE IS SO DEAD! WHERE IS THAT WOMAN SHE IS OFFICIALLY DEAD!

Ichigo: She is added to the list of "Do not Get Angry."


	13. Ice

The next chapter! *FANFARE* Please enjoy, and do tell me how I am doing in the reviews please~! I do not own Bleach...

* * *

Toshiro sat in shock as he watched the cocoa skinned woman.

"I... am Ice?"

The woman nodded gravely before leaning forward.

"Your Zanpakuto is the most powerful ice type in the Soul Society for a reason. Think about the move Sennen Hyoro, Ten-Thousand Ice Prison. Where do you think this move was put into purpose for?"

Toshiro's head spun as distant memories, not his own, flooded into his mind. Thousands of acres of land covered in darkness. Two figures, one of light and one of shadow, fighting in a field of ice and fire... Toshiro shook his head. These were the memories of the great elements, the one he has been reincarnated from.

"Does Head-Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake know about this?" Toshiro asked, his white hair flowing behind him.

Yoruichi shrugged, her dark-violet hair swishing behind her in its ponytail.

"I have only suspected this tale with Uruhara for quite a while now. The scene with Hoshimi proved the whole hypothesis. This means that we have next to no information on the subject."

Toshiro drew his Zanpakuto and looked at his reflection in the blade.

_Hyorinmaru, can you hear me?_

The sword answered back, _Master, I am here. I have tried to contact you earlier, but something like a wall prevented me from hearing or communicating you._

Toshiro smiled and replied, _There is no need to worry. I must ask you Hyorinmaru, what removed that wall, and what were you trying to say about the girl we encountered before?_

The sword was silent. Toshiro frowned at the inactivity when Yoruichi said, "Hitsugaya, I suggest you bring the sword to Hoshimi. Her presence might excite the sword once again."

Toshiro nodded and then walked down back into the training room.

...

Hoshimi was drinking a tea Uruhara had brought to her when Toshiro walked into the area.

"Hoshimi, have you recovered any of your memory?"

Hoshimi nodded, her face aglow. "I can perform Kido now, and I remember most of my Zanjutsu. I know my Shikai and its special ability too, but the one memory that escapes me is my Bankai..."

Hoshimi brought a hand up to her head before asking, "Do you need something of me Toshiro...?"

Toshiro brought out his sword and handed it to Hoshimi. "I need you to get this Zanpakuto active again."

Hoshimi sat there staring at the sword. "Why..."

Toshiro explained the whole ordeal to the small white-haired girl, who just sat in shock at the tale. As he finished his words, she nodded and stood up, holding his sword out.

"Toshiro, I think I can make the physical manifestation of your Zanpakuto come out."

Toshiro stepped backwards upon the words. "What? You can bring Hyorinmaru out?"

Hoshimi looked at her own sword, which was still in Shikai. "My Zanpakuto, Hikari no Engimono, has the ability to bring the light on the truth of things, from what I understand... This means I can bring out the true nature and state of your sword. Basically, this means the sword spirit will come out in my light of truth..."

Toshiro shook his head, trying to understand. Hoshimi just smiled shyly and asked, "May I see your sword?"

Toshiro handed her the katana. She set it on the ground. She then flipped her own around and touched the sword with the tip of hers.

"Hikari o motarasu, Hikari no Engimono!" she called forth.

Hyorinmaru began to shine. Toshiro stepped backwards in shock as a man with long green hair and icy blue eyes manifested in front of him. The new arrival looked at Toshiro, blinking.

Toshiro stammered out, "H-Hyorinmaru?"

The man kneeled. "I have come, master."

Toshiro shook his head. "Hyorinmaru? How? What happened to you earlier?"

Hyorinmaru looked up, his face grave. "Do you notice how I have appeared in my human manifestation, master? Instead of my dragon? It is because of the Stern Ritter you had encountered."

Toshiro shook his head, recalling the moment. "You mean you cannot go into your true form?"

Hyorinmaru nodded and then noticed the girl next to them. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Master, you have found her..."

Hoshimi took a step backward, waving her hands. "Um, what do you mean?"

Hyorinmaru then stepped forward and full out _bowed_ to the girl.

Toshiro stood there aghast. "Hyorinmaru?!"

Hoshimi gasped. "I'm not your master..."

Hyorinmaru looked at his master again. "I have come again to serve this master, waiting for my purpose, and now, here she stands before me."

Toshiro gestured for him to keep it a secret, but Hyorinmaru looked at the girl, saying, "You are the Spirit of Light!"

Hoshimi gaped. "Huh? What?"

* * *

Sort of short... Well, please review and tell me if I am still in character! THANK YOU FOR READING!

Hoshimi: My first appear here...

Me: You were too shy to originally.

Toshiro: Stop messing with her.

Hoshimi: Oh look, a butterfly...

Me: Was it such a great idea for her to be taken outside?

Uryu: At least she understands the greatness of the butterfly.


	14. Trauma

MY NEXT CHAPTER YOU GUYS! Thanks for the wait! I've been busy lately, so yeah... Well, thanks for reading!

* * *

Hoshimi stood there, staring at the sword spirit. "I... am... the Spirit... of Light?" she stammered out as she backed away.

Toshiro yelled "You fool! There's a reason I kept that one detail from her!"

Hyorinmaru started to kneel to his master. "I am sorry master, have you only given me that detail earlier..."

Hoshimi stood there, her white hair flying behind her. "Spirit... of Light..."

Toshiro walked over to her, frowning. "I guess I have to tell you then." He then retold the story that Yoruichi had told him during what seemed like so long ago. Hoshimi just stood there, listening passively. Hyorinmaru stood still, nodding at his master's words.

At the end of the tale, Hoshimi collapsed to her knees. "I have Dark inside me too?" she muttered weakly, her face turning paler. Toshiro winced in sympathy. It would be traumatizing to find that you had an evil spirit in you. He kneeled down next to her as she started to shiver. "Hoshimi..."

Hyorinmaru walked next to his master, his blue robe fluttering. "Master, we must find the Spirit of Fire. This is your job as the Spirit of Ice." Toshiro snapped "Stay quiet! We must calm Hoshimi down first!"

Hyorinmaru shook his head. "I don't understand master, isn't this what was told to the girl when she was first born?"

Toshiro scowled at him. "No, she has amnesia. Now hurry up and get Uruhara!" The sword spirit bowed and flash-stepped away. A couple of moments later, the pair came, Uruhara frowning as he saw Hoshimi's current state.

"Toshiro, we're going to need sedatives. She's gone past the point of trauma." he muttered while reaching into his robes, taking out a small case of pills.

Toshiro ignored the fact that he used his first name, just grabbing the case of pills. "How many?" he asked while popping it open.

Uruhara sighed. "One should do the trick since she's so small." Toshiro nodded and popped out a small white pill. He brought it to Hoshimi, who was clutching her head and screaming. "Hoshimi, you need to take this."

Hoshimi looked up, a haunted look in her iridescent eyes. "Toshiro... Will it make me feel better?"

Toshiro felt his heart squeeze as he saw the look in her eyes. He gritted his teeth and plastered on a smile. "Yes, they will, just swallow one."

Hoshimi's trembling hand gently took the pill, her other hand still on her head. She positioned her hand in front of her mouth and swallowed the pill. She smiled as the pain faded away. "Thanks Toshiro..." she whispered as she fell asleep.

Toshiro sighed as she drifted off, picking her up. "Thanks Uruhara." The shopkeeper looked at him in surprise. "I think that's the first time you ever thanked me. Is this girl really that important to you?" he asked him, covering his face with his fan.

Toshiro looked at the girl in his arms and sighed. "It must be an instinct from the Spirit of Ice within me..." he whispered as she groaned.

Toshiro called to Uruhara. "We're done for the day. We have school tomorrow." He then flash-stepped off with Uruhara smiling. "Instinct you say..." he murmured, the fan covering his face again.

* * *

Hey you guys! Yes, the plot is thickening, even though this is a filler. Now then, please review for Hoshimi's sake! Tell me what you think. The fiftieth review I get will get a special chapter all to themselves! Yes, I am serious. They can request whatever they want with the characters in the story and I will write for them! They can even insert themselves into the story! And I think this story may be an OC x Toshiro... Oh dear... I lied! Yes, I lied in that one chapter that said I may not pair him! But of course the story is still young, and I will see about the pairing whether it is true of not. (Yes my brain is like that kiddies) Please review! (Although this sentence was random while I was raving about pairings!)

Ichigo: You've finally made it into the loony bin.

Me: What did you say?

Ichigo: Nothing.

Renji: He said that you made it into the loony bin.

Me: Okay, you're dead.

Far off in the Soul Society...

Rangiku: Was that a scream I hear?

Toshiro: You're just trying to get out of work, now hurry up with the paperwork.


	15. Soul Society

I am back! Sorry for the late post you guys, the problem is that I'm not getting enough time with school work. DX I have stayed up till four in the morning once! Ugh! I need support you guys! Please review!

* * *

Hoshimi shivered as she awoke in her bed. She got up, her head aching as she clutched at it. "Toshiro?" she called, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She got up and out of the room, looking around at the hall. She noticed a light in the kitchen and went down, her hair framing her face as she walked in to see the young captain studying over text on his phone.

Hoshimi walked over, her frow burrowed. "Toshiro?"

The white-haired shinigami jumped at the voice and turned, his turquoise eyes startled. "Oh, Hoshimi! It was you! That restriction seal does do well to hide your spiritual pressure!"

Hoshimi tilted her head, her face full of confusion before it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean this..." She slipped her shirt down a bit to reveal her birthmark. "I don't know what it was before, so yeah..."

Toshiro sighed and snapped his phone shut. "Hoshimi, I just got a message. We need to go immediately to the Soul Society. We need to find the Guardian of Fire before its too late. The Darkness within you might corrupt him."

Hoshimi sighed. She was now used to the fact that there was evil in her, the initial shock now fading away. She sat down next to Toshiro, the light making her eyes look silver. "Toshiro, I will do what I need to do to keep others safe..." she whispered, her hands wringing.

Toshiro looked at her, his eyebrows raising. "You need to understand Hoshimi, once you leave you can never come back. Do you understand this?"

Hoshimi nodded, her head raising to look at him, her eyes full of resolve. "Yes, I am ready."

xxx

Uruhara looked at the two small Shinigami in front of him, Ichigo and Rukia behind them. "So, are you four sure about this?"

Hoshimi nodded, her hair again tied in a ponytail. "I will do what I need to do Mr. Kisuke, whatever it takes if it keeps others safe."

Uruhara nodded and handed her a small radar. "I made this myself. If you say that Yammamoto was the last Spirit of Fire, then this will track his spiritual pressure. If the rumor and legend is true, it should lead straight to the new guardian, you understand?"

Toshiro sighed in exasperation, his sandal tapping the floor. "Yes, we get it Uruhara. We will be leaving now." He then called forth a Senkaimon and looked at Rukia and Toshiro. "You two keep up, you hear?" He then ran, Hoshimi close behind him.

Rukia smiled. "Ah, they are so cute! You know, Hoshimi reminds me a lot of Chappy." Ichigo scoffed. "Right, like she could be that obnoxious rabbit soul pill thingy. Right, you crack me up Rukia." He received a kick on the head before Rukia huffed, running into the tunnel. Ichigo winced and rubbed the bump on his head, running behind her. "Rukia!"

xxx

Toshiro walked in the tunnel, looking at Hoshimi. She was looking around the tunnel, her eyes flashing with recognition. "Hoshimi, do you know this place?"

Hoshimi jumped at the question and looked at Toshiro, her mouth gaping. "Oh, not at all, its nothing..."

_This place... looks a lot like the tunnel in my dream from not so long ago... Wait, instead of a dream, was it a memory? _Hoshimi bit her lip, her hands clenching into fists.

Rukia saw her fists and looked over at her, her brow furrowed. "Are you okay? You're drawing blood from you hands..."

Hoshimi looked down at her hands and saw her nail digging into her palm, the red blood sharply contrasting with her pale skin. She gasped and put her hands behind her back, giving Rukia a smile. "Its nothing, just ignore it..."

Ichigo was fidgeting. "Shouldn't we hurry? Remember, I haven't mastered the Hell Butterfly technique... Wait, hasn't Hoshimi just remember that she was a Shinigami? Then why does she have a butterfly?"

Toshiro sighed. "She got some of her memories back. In this partial percent of memories, she had her basic Shinigami techniques come back. That's all."

Ichigo looked at the walls collapsing behind them. "Then how are we taking our sweet time to get there?"

Toshiro flicked out his phone. "I had the Research team come up with a new machine. Now on my phone, I have an application that allows us as much time to have non-Shinigami come over to the Soul Society. It was getting inconvenient to have to run with your friends all the time." He then pointed. "Look, there's the end now."

The group walked out into the open to be greeted by a large crowd of Soul Reapers. Toshiro gaped. "Wait, what in the..."

Rangiku ran forward and hugged her captain, who was gaping at the large crowd. "How do you like the Welcome Back/ Welcome party? When I heard that you were coming back early, I just had to do this! I mean, me and the rest of the group did return before you did, but you know..." That was when Rangiku noticed Hoshimi. "Oh, this must be Hoshimi! Aw, she's so small! She's shorter than you captain!"

Toshiro winced and pushed away from Rangiku, his turqoise eyes narrowing. "You just called me short Rangiku. Are you asking for more paperwork? I'm sure that the couple of days I was gone you did nothing, didn't you?"

Rangiku giggled a bit nervously, backing away from the white haired captain. "Oh, about that, I had it taken care of you know..." She then ran off, leaving her captain fuming as she disappeared into the crowd.

Hoshimi was overwhelmed as Ukitake was leading her through the crowd, Toshiro right behind her. Ukitake was patting her on the head, his smile wide. "Ah, another white hair! I can't believe that we found you in the real world! Can I call you Shiro-chan? I know you don't have Shiro in your name, but you know that it doesn't matter..." He rambled on, Hoshimi looking at the diversity of people around her.

Toshiro sighed and put a hand on Jushiro's shoulder. "Ukitake, we really need to go to the Captain-General about this, so can we please just go on without any obstructions?" Ukitake sighed and let the girl go with Toshiro, but he called out "I get to be with her later! Let me go get some candy!"

Toshiro pushed gently on Hoshimi's shoulder. "Ignore him, he's just a rambling old man."

As they arrived at the First Squad's headquarters, he entered the office to find all of the other captains waiting for him. Kyoraku was smiling, chin straddling his head on his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "So Captain Hitsugaya, you found the mysterious spiritual energy, didn't you?"

Toshiro nodded and was about to say something when he was interrupted. "Captain Hitsugaya, what do you plan to do now?"

Toshiro turned to Shinji, who standing next to the door, leaning against the wall. "Hirako, why did you interrupt me?'

Shinji got up, his arms crossed. "It's obvious isn't it? This girl could be a potential threat to the Soul Society. We must need to choose the correct course of action."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, his hand drifting to his sword. "What are you saying? Are you suggesting that we rid of her?"

Kyoraku got up and got in between the two sparring captains, his lop-sided smile strained on his face. "Now now, let's not get hasty here. She has just arrived, and we haven't seen what the girl can do. We need not to rid ourselves of something that may also be useful."

Toshiro put his hand back down, his scowl deepening. "Stop speaking of her like an item. She's right there."

Hoshimi was on the wall, flattening herself on it. Kyoraku smiled and patted her on the head, which seemed to be happening quite a bit that day. "Sorry... wait, I never got your name. May I ask for that?"

Hoshimi nodded and muttered "My name is Hoshimi... Although I do not know my true last name..."

Kyoraku shook his head, his smile still there. "You do not need to worry about that, we just need to find out which Squad to put you in."

His eyes sparkled mischievously as he looked at the captains. He noticed Toshiro standing there with his arms crossed, his teeth gritted. Kyoraku smiled to himself. _Ah, young love..._

__"Captain Hitsugaya, you will be in charge of her."

Toshiro jumped, his mouth opening into a gape. "What?"

Hoshimi nodded in approval. "I would like to be back into the squad I once worked in. It may bring back more of my memories!"

Toshiro was still standing there in shock. "Oh... do we not need a discussion about this?"

Kyoraku shook his head again, his smile wide. "Nope, its decided. And you will personally train her too. The meeting is now over and the decision decided, Hoshimi will be in Squad Ten!"

* * *

_Hey you guys, thanks for waiting for this chapter. I, again, had so much homework I though I would collapse! Man, I believe that I should take break more often. Well, thank you for reading, and please fuel me on with reviews! Thanks!_

Me- Ah, done with another chapter.

Hoshimi- That took longer than it should have.

Me- Oh just stay quiet, I'm tired enough as it is.

Toshiro- So having Seminars every other day doesn't help?

Me- Nope.

Kyoraku- Finally I make a longer appearance! Ah, again, young love is in the air once again!

Ichigo- There is nothing going on between me and Rukia you old man!

Kyoraku- Are you sure?

Rukia- Do you want a kick in the face?

Ukitake- Well, young ones are rambunctious.


End file.
